My Love For You
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: The day he left the Mist she hurt, she hurt with all her heart. Barely able to track him with letters, she searches for him. The boy who goes with the demon.
1. Chapter 1

She ran as fast as she could toward the Mist, crying, crying because her love had betrayed his country and was with him. He always talked about him with the highest of respect, saying that he'd do anything for him. But this, how could he, he did the unspeakable! But she still loved him. "Haku-kun, please stay safe," she whispered as she arrived at her destination. She looked around as she thought, 'now if I were Haku-kun and I was with Zabuza, where would I go.  
' She looked around some more when it hit her that he wouldn't be in town. "Lady Temari, what are you doing here," said a man. "Oh nice to see you again Kisami-san (me not sure when he left, just go with it)," Temari said. "Looking for Haku-san," asked Kasami. "Yes, I heard of his betrale, and so I thought it necessary to come and find him," she said. "But what if the AMBU find him first," he said. "Haku's smart, he'll survive," she said. "Well, how about I help you find him," he said. "How do I know you won't turn him in," she said. "You don't, but I'll follow you anyway," he said. "Fine, just don't turn him in," she said as she walked back toward the entrance.

"Haku-kun! Haku-kun, please answer," yelled Temari. "Haku-san, you better be worth it," said Kasami. Suddenly someone flashed by them. "Kasami-san this way," she said as she ran in the direction the person was heading.

Temari and Kisame saw a camp where the missing-nin's were staying. She looked at it as Kisame stood behind her with a sharp eye out. Temari walked in as Kisame kept watching for anything that could happen. "Temari-chan, stop," Kisame said as he grabbed her shoulder. Soon a group of missing-nin's were around them. "Stop, these two aren't our enemies," said a voice. "Haku-kun," Temari cried out in happiness. "Understood Haku-sama," they said as they left them. "How did you two find us," Haku asked. "There was a man that was going in this direction," Kisame said as he saw Haku's face turn cold. "That's not good, Haku-san, I thought you said that our location was secure," said another voice. "I did Zabuza-sama, but now it seems like it isn't," Haku replied. "Well we should hide our guests until the AMBU are gone," Zabuza said as some people led Temari and Kisame to a tent. "Haku-san, since you thought this place was secure, it'll be YOUR job to find the AMBU. If you do not, heheheh, Temari-chan may loose a limb or two," Zabuza threatened. "Understood."

Haku and some other guys had the AMBU surrounded. "Give up, do not make me kill you," he said as he came closer to him. "You..., you're Haku, the boy that was with Zabuza," he said. "Please I don't want to kill you, but if you continue to disrespect Zabuza-sama, I haven't any choice," said Haku. "Man, he's being nice I'd take that deal if I were you," said a man. "No, I need to get back," he said. "Then you leave me no choice," Haku said as he destroyed the man. "You all, make sure no others have gotten in," he said as he burned the ashes. "What about you sir," "I'm going to make sure nothing happens," he said as he walked off. "Oh boy, Haku-sama only gets like this when he's up to something," said a ninja.

"Kisami-san why are we in here," asked Temari. "Because, Zabuza-san's afraid we'll be seen, and if we are they'll think we're missing-nins," said Kisami. "But what about Haku-kun," said Temari. "He'll be fine, he's with Zabuza-san, so nothing will happen to him," said Kisami. "If you say so," she said as she looked down. "Temari-sama, he will, I promise," he said.

After four hours of searching, they were beginning to pack. "Haku-kun, please wait," said Temari.  
"Temari-chan," he said. "Haku-kun I was meaning to speak to you," she said as she looked into his eyes. "What is it Temari-chan," he asked. "I was wondering if you'd go back to the Sand with me," she said. "What, but Temari-chan, what if the Mist finds out," "I don't care Haku! I don't! All I care about is your safety! And you aren't safe here," she cried. "Temari-chan," "Haku-kun don't. I don't want to hear how you must stay to protect Zabuza! Haku-kun can't you see how much I love you!? Haku-kun," She spat out at him as she started to cry. "Temari-chan I... I love you too," he said as he kissed her. "Then why Haku-kun would you come back with me," she said. "Temari-chan, it's because he saved me, so I owe him," he said. "Haku-kun, please, come with me," she said. "Haku-san, go with her, I can handle things here," said Zabuza. "Don't worry Haku-san, I'll stay with Zabuza," said Kasame. "But..." "Haku-kun, it's settled, your coming with me," said Temari.

"Gaara-sama, Kankuro-kun, I'm home! And I brought company," yelled Temari. Kankuro came down as he continued a conversation on the phone. "Kankuro-kun, we have a guest," she said.


	2. 10 Ways Of Ruining Your sisters date

"So Temari-chan, which movie are we going to see," said Haku.  
"How about The War of The Worlds," said Temari. "Are you sure, it is pretty scary," said Haku.  
"I'm fine, just as long as I'm will you," she said. He then smiled at her as she smiled back. "Where do you want to eat afterward," Haku asked. "Hmmm... There's a new restaurant called 'The Fox And the Raccoon Soup,  
it's supposed to be good, and the name is so kawaii!" Temari chirped as she lead Haku onward toward the movie theater. "It sounds cute, but anywhere you are is perfect, so it doesn't matter," he said. "Awww, Haku-kun you're so sweet," she said.  
Haku and Temari were walking over to the concession stand when all the sudden Haku fell into the coke stand. "Haku-kun are you all right," said Temari. "Yeah, but now my clothes are soaked," he said. Haku got up as a sudden stream of butter fell over him. "Temari-chan, I think we need to go home," said Haku. "That may be a good idea," said Temari. "Wait, aren't you forgetting something," said the manager as he pointed down. "Clean up your mess," he said. "Oh, okay," Haku said as he picked up a mop.

30 minutes later Haku and Temari were heading back to the mansion. "Haku-kun, your a mess and you don't have any extra clothes! I don't know if Gaara-sama or Kankuro-kun will spare some, I may have to go buy you some," said Temari. "Well may be they will," said Haku. "I hope they do," said Temari.

"Gaara-sama, Kankuro-kun, please come down! I need to ask you something," said Temari. "Temari-chan, please just buy me some clothes, it seems there not here," said Haku. "All right, take a bath while I'm gone," said Temari. "See you when you get back," "see you"

(Haku singing in shower) "Move along, move along, like I asked you to"  
"Haku-kun, open up, I got you some clothes." "Just a minute Temari," said Haku. Haku then put on a towel and walked over to the door. As he opened it slightly, Gaara jumped him. "Hey, what are you doing," he yelled. "I'm going to turn you in," said Gaara. "But without clothes!?" Haku yelled even louder. "GAARA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIM," said Temari. 


	3. Last Chapter Continued

"Temari, HELP," said Haku. After a big fight, Temari handed Haku some clothes and life moved on.  
(Wonder what happened, well I'm not saying cause I'm keeping this story in it's rating)  
After leaving the mansion, Haku and Temari headed toward the restaurant. "Oh Haku-kun I'm so happy we're going here," chirped Temari. "I love these new clothes you got me, so this is the least I could do," he said. "You're welcome then," she said.  
Haku then excorted her into the building. "Sir do you have a reservation," asked the waiter. "No sir, is that all right," Haku replied. "I'm sorry, only those with reservations can get in," he said.  
"Well sir, I am the Kazekage's daughter, and I would hate to tell my father how dirty this place is,  
he may call the Heath Department; and they may close this place down. Do you want that to happen," said Temari. "N... no ma'am, let me get you a seat," he said as he lead them in. Soon after the manager came to their table. "I'm so sorry Lady Temari, he didn't know," he said. "It's all right sir," she said. "Oh no, ma'am for what happened the meals on the house," he said. Soon after their little chat the food arrived." Madam, sir, your food has arrived," said the waiter. As he opened the lid to their food bugs came poring out. "WHAT IWHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Screamed Temari as she sat up. "This is not edible! How dare you serve this to us," Haku yelled. "I... I'm sorry, hold on I'll get you something," said the waiter. "No, we're leaving," said Haku as he and Temari walked out the door. They then walked over to another restaurant. "Sir, ma'am, there's been a little accident," said the watress. "Namely, the restaurants on fire," she said. After getting out the building they headed over to the park. "Wow, this has been a day," said Haku. "Hasn't it though," said Temari. "Do you want to walk with me," asked Haku. "Sure, I'd love to," said Temari. "What do you think of sitting on the pier (just thing of a oasis)," asked Haku. "Okay, that sounds nice," said Temari. As Haku and Temari sat on the pier, Haku suddenly fell into the water. As Temari helped him up a sand storm started to brew. "Haku-kun, it's best if we went home," "sure." As they started home Haku got caramel dumped on him, wool thrown at him, and then kunai shot at him. "Temari-chan, this isn't my day is it," said Haku. "No it isn't Haku-kun," she said. 'I wonder, did my little brothers have anything to do with this,' she thought as she put another thing of clothes out for Haku.  
"Good morning Haku-kun," said Temari cheerfully. "Good morning," he said sheepishly. "Hey look who's up, my favorite older sis and her oh so girlish boyfriend," said Kankuro. "Kankuro-san, if you have something to say to me say it to my face," Haku snarled. "Ouch, better watch this one Temari-chan, he bites," said Kankuro. "Kankuro-kun, Haku-kun's our guest," said Temari as she gave him daggers. "Man, what's up with you two this morning," Kankuro said as he shrugged. "Hello all (that's not Gaaraesh I know, live with it)," said Gaara. "How was your night," said Gaara. "Horrible," said Haku. They then told them everything. "Whoa, that's bad," said Kankuro. "May be you should try again tonight," he subjected. "May be," said Haku. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord Mizukage, what are you going to do about Haku," said a person. "He's in one of our sister countries, but that is about to change," said the Mizukage. "What do you mean sir," "what I mean is that we're going to attack Sunagaru." "What are your orders sir," said the same man. "Attack Sunagaru, destroy Haku, and take the Kazakage's daughter hostage," he said. "Sir," they all said as they departed.  
"Zabuza-sama, we have news from the Mist," said a ninja. "What is it Aura-chan," he said as he turned around. "The Mizukage is planing to kill Haku-sama, take Lady Temari hostage, and destroy Sunagaru," Aura said. "What, have someone alert the Kazakage, make sure some of our people are with them at all times, and get me some coffee," said Zabuza. "On it Zabuza-sama," said Aura. 'Haku-san, be safe,' thought Zabuza.  
"Come on Haku-kun, please go with me," Temari whined. "No Temari-chan, get Kankuro-kun to go," said Haku. "Haku-kun, I want you to go," she complained. "Why," he said. "Cause, it's important that you go," she said. "Is it that important to you," he said. "Yes," she replied. "All right I'll go, but don't ask me to wear a dress," he said. "I won't," she said as she smiled at him.  
As Haku and Temari walked down the street a ninja appeared in front of them. "Aura-chan what are you doing here"  
Haku asked. "Zabuza-sama sent me to protect you both," said Aura. "What for," said Haku sternly. "The Mizukage wants you dead, so he's going to attack this land, and take your girlfriend here hostage," she said. "I see, but Zabuza-sama didn't think we could handle ourselves," said Haku. "It's not that, it's just that he wants to make sure you're Okay," she said. "I suppose that means he thinks we're weak," said Temari. "Yeah, sort of," said Aura. "Oh well, it's not like we can just send you back, so stay," said Haku. "Right," said Aura.  
After 2 hours of being dragged around by Temari, Haku and Aura were about to hit the ground. "Haku-kun, Aura-chan, please don't give in now," said Temari. "Temari-chan, when I agreed to go shopping with you, I didn't want to have half the bags," said Haku. "And when I told Zabuza-sama that I would watch you, I didn't agree to this," said Aura. "Shut up you two," said Temari. Haku and Aura just laughed.  
"Mizukage-sama, we're almost there," said a ninja. "Yes, make sure that our army is ready, for soon we shall attack," said the Mizukage. "Yes sir"  
"Haku-sama, we should return to the Kazakage mansion," said Aura. "Agreed, Temari-chan let's go," said Haku. "But Haku-kun! It's a sale," Temari whined. "Temari-chan come on," said Haku.  
"They should be here soon, is our army prepared," asked the Kazakage. "Yes sir." "Is Gaara ready," he said. "Sir, we haven't been able to find him." "Find him, and I mean now," yelled the Kazakage. "Sir, yes sir"  
"The time to attack is now! Charge," yelled the Mizukage. A battle of great capacity raged, as the war began. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Haku-sama, Lady Temari, they're closing in on the mansion," said Aura. "Temari-chan we have to leave," said Haku. "Of course," she said as he dragged her out.  
They ran as fast as they could to the exit, dodging kunai, shrunken, and many jutsu. All the sudden a kunai struck Aura in the her cafe muscle making her scream out in pain. "Aura-chan"  
Haku yelled. He then proceeded to pick her up and run with her on his back. "Haku-sama I'm sorry," Aura said. "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault, besides we're almost there," he said.  
Even though Haku, Temari, and Aura were out of Sunagaru, they were still being followed.  
"Why are they following us," said Temari. "Because they want me dead and you as a hostage"  
said Haku. As soon as he finished his sentence he noticed Aura wasn't moving. "Aura-chan are you Okay," he said. "..." "Aura-chan," he said as he flipped her infront of him. "Daigobu," he said as he shook her. Haku then felt her neck for a pulse, there wasn't one. "No... Temari-chan Aura-chan's dead," he said. "Nani!? Did she bleed to death," asked Temari. "Yes, she did," he said.  
They soon arrived at Kenosha, still being followed by ninja. "Haku-kun what are we going to do now," said Temari. "... Go see the Hokage, and see if he can help us," said Haku. "Right"  
"Please we need to see him now," said Haku. "You can't just barge in on him without saying why you're here," said a very annoyed Anko. "Look, we're here cause the Mizukage attack our village, he wants Haku-kun here dead, and me a hostage. Is that reason enough, or are you going to make things more difficult"  
said a ticked off Temari. "Okay, so why does he want to kill you and make the other a captive," said Anko as she rubbed her forehead. "It's... it's because I betrayed the Mist and she is the Kazekage's daughter," said Haku as he gave her a look that said to shut up about it, "I see, then go in," she said.  
"Hokage-sama, you see our situation, is there anyway that your village could help," said Haku. "Hmmm, you are in alot of trouble Haku-san, and you Temari, snecking in their camp would be enough reason for him to want you. But Temari-san, Haku-san, I'm afraid that I must turn Haku-san in," at that Haku stood up. "It isn't that I don't like you Haku-san, it's that I would be putting Konoha in a state of war, I do not wish this to happen." "So you'd rather sacrafise MY LIFE, than join the Sand in defeating them," yelled Haku. "Haku-san, understand that you were apart of a attempt to assassinate the Mizukage. This cannot go unpunished," said lord Hokage. "So my life is insignificant, is that what you're saying," "yes, cruel but true." "So this is the wise Hokage, said to be one of the finest ninjas ever, reduced to saying that a persons life is NOTHING! You, you were our only hope, we thought you could help us! Now we come and find out that you would like to see me dead! What right does a man, a human no less, have of killing another!? We humans have no right, yet you say this, Lord Hokage, I've tried my best to respect you but, I can no longer, you are a cruel, old hypocrite! You say you will try to help any who come to you, yet when I do you refuse to help me, a young man who has a lifetime ahead of him, shattered because one man wouldn't help him." "Haku-san, I can't begin to imagine the pain you must feel, but you are talking about a war, more lives would be lost," "Lord Hokage, I ask that you talk to him, please, I don't want a war, but I also don't wish to die." "Haku-san, you are a wise, courageous young man, and so I will accept this request." "Thank you sir"  
"Aura-chan are you all right," said Haku as he stood over her hospital bed. "Yes I am Haku-sama, thank you for asking," she said. "Well I gathered you some herbs to help heal you," he said as he picked them up. "Oh thanks, but do the doctors know you have them," she said. "No, but I doubt they'd mind," said Haku. "Hehe, it's just nice that you thought of me," she said.  
"Lord Hokage you wish to speak to me about the war," said the Mizukage. "I did," he said. "What about it," replied the Mizukage. "I wanted to talk to you about Haku-san and Lady Temari," said the Hokage. "What about them," "Haku-san and Temari-san wanted me to nagoseate Haku-san's life." "What, spare him, take away his crime, Hokage-san, you know I wouldn't accept this," "Haku-san's young, he was manipulated by Zabuza to do what he did." "Is that so, what else did the boy tell you," "he told me that since he was small, Zabuza had told him that he was his weapon, and that he was to follow him without question." "I believe that, it did seem like Zabuza was doing that, all right I'll let the boy live and stop the war, just as long as he tells me where Zabuza is"  
"Haku-san, the Mizukage has agreed to let you go, but you have to tell me where Zabuza is," "Hokage-sama the last time I saw him was a month ago, but he was 10 miles out from the village." "All right you're free to go," said the Hokage. 


	6. Chapter 6

Haku and Temari were walking down the streets of Konoha hand in hand, when someone ran right infront of them. Before impacted, Haku caught the person. "You should watch where you're going, you might hurt someone," he said as he let the person go. "Oh yeah, and who are you to boss me around," yelled an all to familiar charater. "Haku-kun," "I am a shinobi from the Mist, but I am not telling you what to do, I am merely giving you advise, that you are free do use if you wish." "Yeah well, I don't need your advise," said the boy. "Maybe not, but you DID almost hit me and Lady Temari," said Haku. "So what," "there isn't any point talking to him Haku-kun, he's too thick headed to listen." "What did you say," the boy yelled. "You shouldn't yell at ladies, they deserve respect," said Haku. "Now if you'll excuses us," said Haku as he led Temari on futher. 'So that boy is a foreign ninja eh, he looks like a challenge,' thought Neji as he watched them walk onward.  
Haku and Temari were having fun together, when Neji jumped out of a near by tree. "Can we help you," said Haku.  
"Yes, I challenge you to a fight," "Challenge accepted." Haku then threw senbon at him, as he ran to the water. Neji followed him dodging the senbon. The fight went on like this for some time, until Haku used his mirrors, then it was over. "Are you all right," Haku asked. "I'm fine," said Neji. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't tell you my name, my names Haku and the woman over there is Temari-chan," "I'm Neji." "Hey you, kid in the green robe," said a voice. "What do you want," said Haku. "I was wondering if you'd come to my class for our Foreign Alliance Day," said Iruka as he appeared in front of them. "Sounds fun, what time and day," "tomarrow at 10:00 Okay." "That sounds fine," said Haku. "Oh can Temari-chan come too, she is also a foreign shinobi," "sure why not"  
Haku and Temari walked onward towards the ninja academy when the same kid from yesterday ran past them. "He must be a student," said Temari. "That's good," said Haku. "He would make a great ninja, if he'd get rid of that attitude of his," said Temari. Haku just nodded.  
"Okay class, today we are going to host two foreign shinobis. Our first shinobi is Haku-san, he is from the Mist." "Hello, my name is Haku, I am 15, in my country, I am a tracker ninja. This means I track down people who betray my country and kill them. In my spare time I like to hang out with my girlfriend, pick herbs, and train. I possess a keikai genkai, which is a bloodline limit. My keikai genkai is the power to control and freeze ice," said Haku. "Do any of you have any questions for our guest," said Iruka. "I do sensei," said the boy from the day before. "What is it Naruto-san," said Iruka. "Why are you such a jerk," said Naruto. "Why are you an immature punk," "what did you say!" "Naruto-san, this is our guest, questions of that sort cannot be asked to him," said Iruka. "Why don't we go on to another student," subjected Haku. "Ah, Kiba-san, what is your question," said Iruka. "Why are you in Konoha," said Kiba. "I cannot answer that, because of some violations," said Haku. "Is that all the questions," asked Iruka.  
"Our next guest is Temari-san, she is from Sunagaru," said Iruka. "Hey, I'm Temari and I'm 15, I'm a chuunin, which means I get some really fun missions. In my spare time I like to hang out with my boy, go shopping, and beat the pulp out of my little brother Kankuro. I specialize in wind jutsu, and in battle I attack with the fan on my back," she said. "Any questions," said Iruka. "Naruto-san," "why are you and Haku such jerks!?" "Why are you such a baka," "why you." "Naruto-san, come with me," said Iruka as he led Naruto out of the room. "So any more questions," said Temari. 


	7. Chapter 7

Haku and Temari had heard from the 3ed that Gaara and Kankuro would soon be joining them in Konoha. So they were at the gates waiting, when a certain blonde came running into them. "Naruto! Do you mind," Temari yelled out at him as Haku shoved him off. "So what are you two lamos doing," Naruto started. "If you must know idiot, we're waiting on my two little brothers," Temari spat back at him. "You have brothers," Naruto said blankly. "Yeah, so what," Temari said insultingly. "Temari-chan, it is only a question, you don't have to bite his head off," Haku said with some sympathy towards the boy. "Heh, a softy as always Haku-kun," replied Temari. "So what are your brothers names," asked Naruto as Haku thought of what demons they were to him (chapters 2-3, 10 Ways To Ruin Your Sisters Date, Gaara and Kankuro were the masterminds). "My first younger brother, Kankuro, is 14. My youngest brother, Gaara, is 13," said Temari. "I bet there as big of jerks as the two of you," Naruto said loudly. "Oh yeah, well continue to insult our sister and we'll see if you can still speak," said Kankuro as he and Gaara walked up behind Naruto. "Who are you two freaks," yelled Naruto as he pointed a finger at them. "You're annoying, you know that kid, and we're not freaks you imbecile," Kankuro said with a annoyed look on his face. "Kankuro-kun, Naruto, stop it," Temari sighed. "All right Temari-chan, but he's still an idiot," Kankuro said as he looked Naruto. "Well, nice to see you again, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun, and Naruto-san, but I do have to go," Haku said as he started to leave. "Hey, where do you think you're going," Naruto yelled at him. "Not that this is any of your concern, but I have to go meet Lord Hokage," Haku said as he smiled at him. "Really, why," Naruto continued to yell. "Twerp, that is none of your business! So stay out of it," Temari treatened. "So what! I'm not leaving him alone until he tells me," Naruto said as he gave Haku a determined look. "So be it, follow me if you will," Haku said as he continued to walk. "Fine I will," Naruto yelled some more as he ran after him.  
After a long walk, Haku and Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower and were just walking inside when someone yelled, "oh come on! Me and Akamaru deserve to become ninja! I don't know who you think you are but, I'll show you!" Before the person could hit the other Haku stopped the attack. "You two should have more respect for the Hokage Tower, it is not a place to fight," Haku said as he released the two from his grip. "Hey, who are you to tell us what to do," said Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement. "I am a shinobi that can woop you both if I wished," Haku said with a smile. 'This guy just said he could take them both down, yet he's smiling,' Naruto thought in shock. "Oh yeah, bring it then," Kiba yelled louder. "I do not have the time,  
not that I would want to beat up a poor little dog as yourself," Haku said as he motioned Naruto to follow him. "What did you say," Kiba said as he threw a kunai at Haku. "If you wish to hit me, you'll have to do better than that," Haku said as he threw it back, taking off some of Kiba's hair.  
"Ah Haku-san, nice to see you again," the 3ed said cheerfully. "Yes sir, it is," Haku returned. "I see you've brought Naruto-san with you, I thought we were talking alone today," the Hokage said in confusion. "Yes, I also thought this, but Naruto-san choose to follow me, saying that he wanted to know what we were going to talk about," Haku kind of chuckled. "I see, well Naruto-san, this isn't something a academy student ninja needs to hear, so I'm asking you to leave," said the Hokage. 'Does he really think that's going to make him leave," thought Haku. "Well old man, would it not serve me justice by sitting in and learning what a real ninja does," said Naruto as he gave him a 'I'm not going no where' look. Sensing that there was no way Naruto was going to leave without a fight, Lord Hokage said, "all right Naruto-san, you can stay." "But Naruto-san, remember, this is serious stuff, do not interrupt unless necessary," said Haku. "Okay, I totally understand," Naruto said with a huge grin.  
2 hours later Naruto had fallen asleep and Haku and the 3ed Hokage were done. "So I'm an official Leaf ninja," said Haku as he stood up. "Yes Haku-san, but if you dare leave this village, you will be killed"  
the 3ed said as Haku picked up Naruto. "Sir where does Naruto-kun live" asked Haku as he looked down at him. "Oh my, I seemed to have forgotten! But I'm sure Iruka-san knows," The 3ed answered as Haku walked out of the door.  
"Iruka-san! Iruka-san, are you here," Haku called out as he looked around the classroom. "Pie favored ramen," Naruto said in his sleep as he turned in Haku's arms. "Naruto-kun! How many times have I told you not to yell! And there isn't such a thing," yelled Iruka as he suddenly appered. "Ah Iruka-san, Naruto-kun is asleep, I was the one yelling for you," said Haku as his sweat dropped. "Oh, Haku-san, what brings you here," asked Iruka as he started to smile. "I was just needing to know where Naruto-kun lives," Haku said as he looked at him. "I see, follow me then," said Iruka.  
After dropping Naruto off, departing from Iruka, and searching for Temari and her brothers, Haku finally sat down. "Finally, I thought I'd never sit," Haku sighed out as he leaned back in the bench. Just as he said that something ran right into him. "What in the world hit me," Haku said as he rubbed his all over. Haku looked up to see a young girl in his lap. "Who are you," Haku said as he picked her up and dropped her on the ground. "Ow, oh, I'm moegi, who are you mister," she said as she rub herself also. "I'm Haku, and are you running from them," Haku said as he looked towards two boys coming their way. "Oh man, yes sir I was," she said as she started to run. "Do you want to out run them and lose them for awhile," asked Haku as he kept up with her. "Really how," she asked. "Just hold on tight," he said as the grabbed her up.  
2 hours later, they had lost them, played, and were going to their homes.  
By the time he reached his bed he was about to fall down. 


	8. Chapter 8

Temari walked down the street as someone in shadow followed her. She soon lead them to a back street where she said, "come out, I know you're there." At that they threw kunai at her. "She dodged and made her fan ready. She had a go around with them throwing weapons everywhere, but in the end, she prevailed. "Now, who are you, why are you following me, and why did you attack me," she question as she tied the person up. "My name is Kakashi, (I know, he wouldn't of done something that reckless, but just go with it,) I was asked by a client to follow you,  
and the client said, if found to attack, so it was totally under orders," he said as he started to struggle out of the bindings. "Who is this 'client'," she said with a nasty look on her face. "I cannot say, there is some condentciality," he said as he broke through the ropes. "Is that so, so if I almost kill you, would you tell me," she said with a smirk. "No, and what makes you think you could possibly kill me," Kakashi sort of laughed out. Because of the fact your not going to hit me," Temari answered as she vanished in some wind.  
Haku, Gaara, and Kankuro had came upon a ramen stand and were chowing down when they heard a loud familiar voice. "Oh no, there goes lunch"  
Haku sighed as Naruto showed up beside them. "Oh look, it's the little twerp from yesterday," Kankuro taunted as Haku sighed some more. "What did you call me you son of a gun," Naruto yelled. "Naruto-kun, Kankuro-san, please, we're trying to eat, and blood isn't the best thing around 'him'," Haku said as his sweat dropped on how fast they both could start. Gaara, seeing that Haku was referring to him, just kept on eating. "Why should I, he's so deserving it," said Naruto as he clinched his fist. "Oh, bring it on punk," Kankuro said as he drew out 'the crow.  
Temari and Kakashi were evenly matched and were both tired. "You... you're good," Temari panted out. "You are also," Kakashi said as he dropped to one knee. Temari took this chance and ended the fight with one last blast of wind. Kakashi screamed, as he landed on her metal fan. "Now tell me who your client is, or I'll continue to knock you around like a rag doll," Temari threatened. "No, I won't, I can't," Kakashi said as she gabbed her elbow in him.  
"I knew that I couldn't lose to an idiot like you," Kankuro spat at Naruto who was on the ground being held there by the crow. "Kankuro-san, please release him, you have defeated him, show him kindness and let him live," Haku pleaded. "H... Haku... Why"  
Naruto said as he looked at him with shock. "Oh come on Haku-san, mercy is so overrated," Kankuro growned. "Kankuro, let him be, you had your fight," Gaara said early. "Y... yes Gaara-sama," Kankuro said as he released him.  
Temari had finally got the clients name from Kakashi and was on her way to find the boys. When she did, they all left to see what was going on and why they were trying to assassinate them. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, I knew that the ninja I hired wouldn't be enough for you all," said a voice as they all walked in. "Then why waste your money, Father," Temari addressed the man in the chair. "Because, I wanted to see you all dead," He said as more ninja came out of the shadows. "Like that is going to work," Temari said as sand overtook them. "Now Father, why the assassination, were you in line with the Mizukage from the start," Temari questioned as her father seemed unamused. "I was never in line with that idiot, I wanted you all dead because of Haku! He was never enough for you Temari, but you never saw that. So I hoped over time your relationship would die. So I was trilled to hear that he went with that over-grown baboon, Zabuza. But no, you brought him home,  
and ever since his presence has changed you, and your brothers. Because of that, I want you and Haku dead the most! But I want you brothers dead so there won't be any witnesses," The Kazekage said as he arose. "Don't you dare talk about Lord Zabuza-sama that way! For that you will die," Haku said as he lashed out as him. "Haku-san! Wait! Don't," Kankuro pleaded, but it was no use, Haku and the Kazekage were in an intense battle. Before long, the Kazekage was dead. "Nice going Haku-san, now what are we going to tell Lord Hokage," Kankuro said.  
"Nothing, we will not tell him, unless he brings it up," Haku said as he started to walk off.  
It was already starting to be cold out in Konoha, as Temari and Haku went to buy their winter clothes. Haku was imagining all sorts of things on Temari as she was with him. Neither saying what they thought the other would wear. "Temari-chan, what do you think Gaara-san and Kankuro-kun would like for Christmas? Surely, they don't want clothes," Haku asked knowing Temari hadn't given the subject much thought. "Well, I think Kankuro-san would like some trinkets for the crow, and as for Gaara-sama... I have no idea," Temari gasped at Haku as he silently thought of what to buy her brothers. "Why not buy Gaara-san a teddy bear," Haku subjected as Temari gasped. "NO! Are you crazy!? He'd kill me," she sreeched. "Fine, but if I remember Gaara-san had one at a time, but by the time I saw him again it was gone," Haku said again knowing Temari hadn't thought about it. "He did love that bear,  
but father destroyed it, saying that it would only make him weak. And from that point on, I could see Gaara-sama's hatred for him. Soon after , we could all see how much he hated everyone," Temari sighed, as Haku looked at her. "Temari-chan, I'll meet up with you later! Please do go on with your shopping," Haku said as he ran off.  
Haku looked through every toy shop in Konoha, until he found a bear that was similar to Gaara's old one. He then bought it and had it boxed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Haku and Temari spent all night putting gifts under the tree, as Kankuro slept, and Gaara looked out his window. Out of nowhere Haku began to sing, if you came to see me today. Would I be as happy, as I use to be? Come to me, show me, the way that you care. Give me, all your heart. Live in me, never leave. Be with me forever! Da da da da, do do do do, da da. La la la, na na na. Temari started to sway as Haku continued to sing. Gaara, who couldn't help but to over hear came into the room. What are you two doing at this hour, he asked as Haku stopped singing. We were putting the Christmas gifts under the tree. I think we bought too many, there isn't enough room, Temari answered as they put more gifts under the tree. ... was Gaara's response. There is some for you, Gaara-san, Haku said as he shook a present infront of him. So, what's the point in such pointless things,  
said Gaara. Gaara-san, have you ever heard of the nativity, Santa, or St. Nick, asked Haku. Yes, but I don't care about any of them , Gaara answered. Gaara-san, when you were little, did any of them mean anything to you, Haku asked. ... Gaara stared at the ground, not making a sound.  
The next morning HAKU-SAN, TEMARI-CHAN, GAARA-SAMA! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW! SANTA CAME (please don't kill me! I thought it would be sort of funny! So don't hurt me), Kankuro yelled, waking up the household. Haku, Temari, and Gaara came out about to grab Kankuro and kill him. Temari-chan, does he really believe in Santa," asked Haku. "Yes, he's been living with Gaara-sama too long," Temari said as they went down the stairs. "I see," Haku answered as the sat infront of the tree. "Let's get this over with," Gaara said with little patience.  
Haku then handed him the present he bought him. "Haku-kun, that isn't what I think it is," Temari whispered to him as Gaara slowly unwrapped the gift. "What is this," Gaara said as he looked at Haku. "It's teddy bear," Haku replied with a smile. "Thank you," Gaara said as he started to cuddle it. Temari and Kankuro's jaws dropped at the site. "You're welcome Gaara-san," Haku said as Temari and Kankuro regained their sanity. Afterward they received their gifts, and soon went outside to see something that was rarely seen in Konoha, snow. "Excuses me," Haku said as he went back in. "Temari-chan, something's wrong with Haku-san, he looked like he was crying when he went in," Kankuro said as Temari turned to look at him.  
"I think I know what's wrong," she said as she went in. 


	11. Chapter 11

Temari walked in to find that Haku wasn't inside. "Where is he, "she pondered. She stayed silent for a moment to hear a sound in the back. "..." Temari started as she walked back there. She heard a voice, chanting, saying something as it weeped. Slowly she peeked through the door. Haku's hair was down and he had tons of ensence burning and candles lit. It was a beautiful site, but Haku's weeping seemed odd. Haku looked upward as Temari flung behind the door.  
"Who's there," Haku said as he arose wiping his eyes. Haku walked to the door and gentlely opened it. Temari fell backwards as Haku looked down at her. "How long have you been watching," Haku asked. "Only just now, Haku-kun, why are you crying," she asked as he helped her up. "It's nothing to worry about," he said as he turned away from her. "Haku-kun..." "don't worry, just let me have some time." "All right," she said seeing that this conversation would be pointless if continued.  
"Temari-chan, what is up with Haku-san, he hasn't left his room in two days!" Kankuro asked her at breakfast. "He said he wanted to be alone," she replied as she looked out the window. "He's been crying," Gaara said, which surprised Temari and Kankuro. "What," they both said.  
"He's been crying, praying, saying that he misses something," Gaara continued. "You've been spying, haven't you Gaara-sama," Kankuro said.  
"..." was all he received back. "Haku-kun..." Temari said as Kankuro continued to pick on Gaara.  
Haku looked up and wiped his eyes as he started to stand. He relite some enscence and candles as his mind wandered. 'What would of happened if that day never happened? Would it of came later, or never? And what if Zabuza-sama wasn't there,' Haku thought as he looked out the window. Suddenly the door came open. "Haku-kun I'm sorry to intrude but I brought you dinner," Temari said as she put the food on a table. "It's fine," Haku said still looking out the window. "Haku-kun...," "please don't ask Temari-chan"  
"Temari, follow me," Gaara said, shaking her, making her wake up. "What is it Gaara-sama," she asked rubbing her eyes. "Be quiet and follow me," Gaara said as she arose from her bed. She followed Gaara outside the house, to see what looked like ice and snow. "What..." Temari started right before Gaara put his hand on her mouth. He then shook his head. They went closer to see Haku sitting in the middle of the storm. "WHY! Why... WHY DID HE DO THAT!? She and I were innocent," Haku yelled as the storm raged even harder. All the sudden ice needles came at Gaara and Temari. But Gaara's sand protected them. After Haku had yelled for a good 10 minutes and the storm grew bigger, Temari had had enough. Temari ran toward him ignoring the ice and sleet that hit her. "Haku-kun," she yelled as she hugged him. "Temari! No," Gaara said as a icicle went right through her. "H... Haku-kun," she said as she passed out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Haku sat there next to Temari as she continued to breathe at a steady speed. He couldn't help but to think back to what Gaara and Kankuro said to him.  
"You jerk! How dare you do this to my sister," Kankuro had yelled when he found out she was in the hospital because of him. "Give us one reason to not make you pay," Gaara treatened. "I'm sorry, you should kill me," Haku said. It then hit them why Temari told them not to say mean things to him. Kankuro then hit him. "Oh, I hate you," Kankuro said as he ran away. "I know that you didn't mean to hurt her, but you shouldn't of let your emotions get that out of hand," Gaara said as he walked after Kankuro.  
"At least Gaara-san understands," Haku said as he looked down. "I heard that Temari-san was in the hospital due to a ice storm, care to tell me why," the third said as he walked in. "Well my parents died on Christmas day (I'm not sure about that, but it doesn't say in the manga or anime, so go with it). So I normally go into my room and light candles, enscence, and sit in there for 3 days. Well on the third day I normally go to an deserted area and blow off some steam. But I didn't know that Gaara-san had followed me and had stocked me all three days. Gaara-san had taken Temari-chan to where I was blowing it off. Temari-chan, didn't listen to Gaara-san and stay back, but she ran to me and when she did she was struck by an icicle," Haku explained. "Oh, so it was Gaara-san's and Temari-chan's fault that she was hit. But it is your fault as well," the third said. Haku looked up at him. "It's your fault because you didn't tell anybody, but it was smart of you to go to an deserted area," the third continued. "I didn't mean for anyone to be hurt," Haku said. "Hmm... Well I know someone who can fix her right up," he said as Haku's frown turned to a smile. "Will the person help Temari-chan," Haku said with excitement. "I suppose, but she isn't in the village," the third said to him as Haku's smile faded. "No need to worry, I can send for her," the third said.  
Haku went out to a field and was picking some herbs and flowers. "Maybe I can make something that can heal her, and if that doesn't work maybe these flowers will bring her back to consciousness," Haku said. "Wow there are some pretty flowers! I'll have to bring some for Sasuke," said a voice. Haku turned around to see a blonde hair girl. "Huh, who are you," she asked. "I am Haku, aren't you an academy student," he replied. "Yeah, but I just graduated, hey, you're the guy who came into our class that time! You're a tracker ninja right," she said. "I was, but I can't leave the village so yeah," Haku sort of laughed out. "Really," she said. They then started to talk. 


	13. Chapter 13

Haku and Ino had picked tons of flowers for Temari. "You girlfriend sounds pretty and tough," Ino said as they walked toward the hospital. "She is, but I still don't like myself for what I did to her," Haku sighed out. "Well when she's better do you think she'll teach me how to use a fan"  
Ino asked him. "Maybe, Temari-chan may if the two of you like each other"  
Haku replied as he looked in the sky. Ino just looked at him and then turned to look ahead of her.

Gaara and Kankuro stood outside Temari's hospital room. "Oh no, Ino-chan, don't say a word," Haku whispered to her as she looked at him puzzled. Haku and Ino walked past them starting to open the door. "Haku-teme, who is she and who are you going in there," said Kankuro. "This is Ino, and I came to deliver some flowers," Haku replied as he went in futher. Temari laid there motionless as Haku put flowers in the near by vase. 'Wow, she is pretty,' Ino thought as she put hers in another. "We should leave," Haku said as he started to walk out.

Haku and Ino walked out of the hospital. "Haku-kun, what was that all about," Ino asked in worry. "Those two boys were Gaara-san and Kankuro-san, they are her brothers, Kankuro-san is furious at me, and Gaara-san is too. But Kankuro-san is especially, and they may of started something"  
Haku explained. "Why," Ino asked as Haku looked away. Haku thought of what had happened. "I... I hurt her," He said as they both stopped. "What," Ino said in shock. "Am I nothing more than a symbol of pain," Haku whispered as he started to walk away. "Haku-san," Ino said as her shock started to fade.

Ino walked back to the hospital and went right to Gaara and Kankuro. "What did Haku-san do," she asked immediately. "Man you're annoying," Kankuro said as Ino's furry started to rise. "I'll tell you what, you tell me what happened and I'll go out with you," Ino bribed. Kankuro looked up at her to see if she was serious and then he looked at Gaara. "Well I wasn't there, but Gaara-sama saw Haku stab Temari-chan with an ice glacier. It almost killed her on contact, but the medics saved her," Kankuro said. "I see," said Ino. "He was out for blood that night," Gaara said as she was about to make a date with Kankuro. "What," they both said startled. "His eyes spoke death and the essence around him was saying for everything to die. I envy him for that, and that's why I'm mad at him," Gaara said as Ino started to understand why Haku told her not to talk to them. 'He's just mad about that... Man, what a weirdo,' Ino thought to herself. "Well anyway, Kankuro-san, when do you want to go out, she asked as he looked at her. "Well, how about now," he said as she began to like him. "See ya Gaara-sama," Ino said as she walked out with him. 


	14. Chapter 14

Haku walk into the Hospital with a box in hand. Thinking of how Temari was going to like the gift he collided into a little boy. "Ow, who are you," the young boy yelled out. "My name isn't of importance, and yelling will only have you thrown out," Haku subjested as some nurses looked their way. "Why you arrogant jerk! You don't tell me what to do," he yelled, but Haku had already picked up the box and left.

Haku saw that Gaara and Kankuro weren't outside Temari's hospital room and that the door was open.  
'What,' Haku thought as he walked over to the door. "Haku-kun, please come in," Temari said as he doodled at the sight infront of him. He saw Temari awake with her brothers beside her. Walking in he regained his composure. Temari glanced down at the box in Haku's hand. "What is that in your hand, Haku-kun," she asked curiously. "Temari-chan, how can you talk to him when he almost killed you," Kankuro growled. "You'll understand someday when you love someone," she said as Gaara sort of flinched. "As for what this is, for now it'll be a secret," Haku said with a cat-like smile. "Haku-kun please! I want to see," Temari begged. "No, not now"  
Haku said as he sat down. She sighed as she gave him an evil look. "Temari-chan, I really wanted to explain something to you all," Haku said, catching all of their attentions. "When my parents were alive, we lived in a small, rigged house. Beside it was a small pond. One day I was playing with the water with my keikai genkai. Note that anyone with one was hunted down and killed, and still are. Anyway, my mom came out and saw me. She was angered, and said for me to never to use my keikai genkai again. She did this for my protection. What she didn't know was that my father saw. About two weeks later on Christmas, my father came home with people behind him. He killed my mother, and then came after me. As you see,  
I'm alive, and he is dead. So to this day, Christmas is like a day of dread to me, and to sustain my sanity, I like to go to an deserted area and lose myself. This is why I wanted to be alone, I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't worry," Haku said as Gaara looked down. "So in other words it's a way of mourning," Temari said as she looked away. "I should leave," Haku said arising from his seat. "Please. don't go," Temari said as he looked back at her. "I'm going to talk with your doctor," Kankuro said as he left. "I'm going to get some air"  
Gaara said as he followed. "Now what is in that box," Temari said,  
having a feeling he'd tell her when they weren't there. Sensing that they were out side the door being noisy he sighed, knowing they'd always follow anyway. "Temari-chan, I know that this isn't the best place to be to ask certain things, and your little brothers will always hate me. My dear, what is in this box is something special," Haku came closer to her gulping for breath. "Please, Temari-chan, be mine, marry me," he spat out as he blushed. Both Gaara and Kankuro came from back of the door. "So you know, the answer is yes, of course," she said with a smile.  
Haku gave her the box, as Kankuro and Gaara came in, they caught him, as he started to collapse.

Haku awoke to find himself in his room. 'Well, well, I would have thought those two demons would have taken me to a firy pit to die in,' Haku thought as he laid in his bed. He looked out his window only to be hit in the head by a rock. "Ow! Who did that," Haku cried as he rose up and looked down. "Hey Haku-san! Get down here," Ino yelled to him as he looked down through the window. "Wait just a second! Let me change! And man don't ever hit me with a rock! It hurts," Haku yelled back. He then closed the window and got changed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Haku watched as Temari tried to raised herself out of her hospital bed. "Temari-chan, you shouldn't get up, it could throw back your recovery," Haku said. "Don't worry, I just want some air," she said to him. "Well, that won't be happening for as long as you're as injured as you are now," said the doctor as he walked in. "You two worry too much, I'll be fine," Temari said. "No you won't with as many stitches and injured blood vessels as you have," the doctor pointed out. She sighed and laid back on her bed. The doctor smiled at her as he stated, "if it helps, Lord Hokage is sending word to a woman who will help you." "Now doctor, do you always give your patience those eyes or only the pretty ones," a woman's voice said. "Ah, no, I haven't done that to any of my patience," he answered as he turned around. "Well, I think you're lying, and couldn't you of had the decency of doing it when her girlfriend wasn't here," she said as Haku looked at her funny. "Excuse me ma'am, I'm a guy, and I'm planing to marry her"  
Haku sort of growled. She looked at him and then at the doctor. "Oh Lord, what did she do to have Mr.  
Doctor-Wanna-Be, and Mr. Girly-Guy at her bedside," she said aloud. "Ma'am, if you don't mind, who are you"  
Haku asked as nicely as he could. "Oh, I'm Tsunade, and I'll be taking over her doctoring needs,  
" she said as she glared at the other doctor who started to sweat. "Uh, I'll be going," he said as he left. "So who is who," she asked.  
"He's Haku, I'm the pacient, Temari is my name, my little brothers Kankuro and Gaara, like to stop in now and again. My brother Gaara-sama, isn't going to take no for an answer, but Kankuro will,  
" Temari said to her. "Oh he won't, why not," she asked as Haku and Temari looked at each other. "Ehehehe," they both said at the same time making her raise her eyebrow. "What is it," she asked as she saw them both flinch up. "Uh, Gaara-sama, is very 'sensitive', he doesn't like people not giving him what he wants," Temari replied to her thinking of what wouldn't make her anymore 'curious'. "I see, he sounds spoiled," she said writing it down as Haku and Temari tried not to laugh. "You, Haku isn't it, go home," she said to him. "Well, I've had nicer good-byes, and Tsunade, if you want respect, try using it," Haku growled at her as he left.

Later that day, Haku walked the streets of Konoha, not paying attention to where he was going. His carelessness was rewarded with a smack in the chest. He looked on the ground to see a blue haired girl on the ground. "I'm sorry, are you okay," Haku asked as he helped her up. "Y... yes, tha... thank you" she stuttered. "You're welcome, oh no, all those gars you had are broken! I'm so sorry," Haku cried. "Oh no, they are... It's fine... Please don't fret," she said as he started to clean it up for her. "Don't worry, I can have this cleaned in no time,  
" Haku said as he cleaned the liquids up. "But... It isn't like you have to," said the girl. Haku just cleaned it up, then he arose. "It's all clean, is there anything that I can do, like maybe buying you whatever that was to replace it,  
" Haku asked. "That... That isn't needed," she said. "If that's what you want, at least let me buy you lunch for my recklessness,  
" Haku said. "Okay"  
she said knowing Haku wasn't going to give up.

"So your names Hinata, it's a nice name," said Haku seeming very interested in their conversation. "Yes... and thank you again... Haku-san," Hinata replied. "You're welcome, so how's your food," he asked. "It's good," she sort of whispered. "Haku, who is that," a voice asked. "Just a friend, Kankuro-san," Haku said glaring back at him. "Yeah right, you're cheating on my sis with this twit," Kankuro accused. "No, in fact I just happened to itterally run into her," Haku growled. "Yeah right! Why should I believe you, murderer," Kankuro yelled. "Because, I'M NOT A MURDERER! And the fact I'm marrying your sister! Want do you want from me Kankuro,  
" Haku yelled back.  
Hinata sat there as they continued to yell. Soon the manager came over to them. "Sirs, could you two please stop yelling, or bring it outside," the manager asked. "Fine," Kankuro said as he walked away. "I'm sorry about that,  
Hinata-chan," Haku apologized. "It's... it's fine," she said. "He's mad, cause of the fact that I almost killed his sister,  
Temari-chan," Haku said. "I see," she said very silently. 


	16. Chapter 16

Haku stood outside the hospital in the darkness watching Temari's hospital room window. He had talked Gaara and Kankuro into helping him out with a midnight watch. Everything was silent and clear. Nothing moved at all as they hid. Out of nowhere there was a ring, like a bell. 'What is that,' Haku thought as he looked around. Suddenly two figures stood outside the hospital. One said something to the other, but it was a whisper, so they couldn't hear. Haku watched as they started for the door. He moved in as they picked the lock. Gaara and Kankuro did as well. The three of them followed them in the shadows. The two they were following stopped at Temari's hospital room. The light in Temari's room was off, but a monitor was still on. Haku gasped. The larger of the two men before them was someone he knew! It was Kisame! 'But... But he's suppose to be with Zabuza-sama! What's going on here,' Haku thought as he looked at him some more. "Itachi-san, I do not feel right about this," Kisame said. "... You know our orders Kisame, and we are to obey them," the other man whom Kisame had called 'Itachi' said. "Still, if Haku-kun finds out what happened with Zabuza-san..." "Kisame-san, are you regretting what you've done, or what you're doing?" 'What does he mean by that,' Haku wondered as Kisame sort of shrugged. "Well Haku-kun's a nice kid, I mean, he LIVES only for this girl and Zabuza-san, so I feel sort of bad for him," Kisame said as Itachi went and touched Temari's face. "So you do regret double crossing Zabuza, and taking part in this kidnapping," Itachi sort of laughed out. "That's sort of touching, too bad I don't care. Kisame-san, it's time we get this over with," Itach said as he was about to pick Temari up. Haku threw senbon at Itachi, which nearly hit Itachi's hand. Rehiding himself, Haku heard Itachi say, "we were being watched Kisame-san. Most likely Haku-san heard every word you and I just said." "Great, Haku-kun, show yourself! It's no use hiding," Kisame yelled. At his yelling Temari woke up. Temari gasped at the sight of Kisame in her hospital room. Itachi noticed her waking up and so he said to Kisame, "Take her Kisame-san, I'll take care of them." "Itachi-san, you better play nice with them," Kisame said as he grabbed Temari and jumped out the window. Haku took that chance to throw more senbon at Itachi. Gaara came infront of Itachi as he dodged the senbon. "You want Temari, eh? Well we can't have that, now can we," Gaara said as he caught Itachi in sand. Itachi wasn't expecting Gaara to do that, and so he was caught! Haku decided to let Gaara and Kankuro handle him, he went after Kisame.

Haku was head to head with Kisame. "Give me her Kisame!" "I can't Haku-kun!" "You can't, or you won't? Whatever the case I will get her back!" Temari was now struggling with Kisame as Haku was taking advantage of the moment by attacking. Kisame dropped Temari, and pulled out his sword. "Haku-kun, you are making yourself a nucence!" Haku dodged Kisame's sword and kicked him in the back. Kisame caught his leg and swung him into the tree. Haku reflected off the tree, threw senbon, and prepared a jutsu. Kisame deflected the needles and before he could do anything else, Haku's jutsu hit him. As the jutsu faded Haku grabbed Temari and ran back to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Haku was growing very uneasy about the resent events. First Temari's father order an attack, then strange people started to hang around her hospital room, and now the Akatsuki tried to take her! All that is what made Tsunade and the 3ed Hokage very worried. In fact they both told Haku to stay away from Temari's hospital room! That made Haku furious. They said that as long as Haku stayed around her she would be in danger. Of course Haku intergeted that Gaara and Kankuro did the same thing. Exspecially Gaara. That made Gaara and Kankuro mad with him. Then the 3ed agreed with that and now none of them can see Temari! "Haku-teme, you are the king of the idiots," Kankuro growled as they came out of the Hokage tower. "What, if I can't see her, then I'm bring you two with me," Haku said very coldly. "Shut up, both of you," Gaara shot at them with an icy gase. Haku and Kankuro didn't say a word from that point on during their trip home.

"So who do you think is behind all this?" Haku asked as he stirred his tea. "Hmm... Maybe someone who worked with dad," Kankuro subjested. "No..." Gaara stated cold as ever. "He's right, I do not believe that your father or any of his associates would be dealing with the Akatsuki. I've met them before, they would not be interested in them at all," Haku said before sipping his tea. "Then whom would do this?" Kankuro was beginning to become angry with Haku as he said this. "It's clear that they wanted Temari-chan for some reason, and I don't think they're in with whomever is watching Temari-chan. If they were, they would have taken her by now," Haku stated as Kankuro arose. "Then who is it, huh Haku-teme!?" Kankuro now had Haku's shirt in his hand. "Kankuro, put him down, now," Gaara used a voice that said he wasn't playing. "Y... yes Gaara-sama." "Kankuro-san, I do not know who's watching her, but I can almost be certain that the Akatsuki will try to take her again." Haku redid his shirt as he said that. "So what do you purpose we do? We can't go near the hospital, or near Temari-chan. Without access, it's going to be pretty hard," Kankuro stated as he resat himself. Haku thought for a moment. "Why not use Ino-chan or Hinata-chan to watch her for us," Haku said as the idea came into his head. "Ino-chan, she can be too loud, and who's Hinata-chan?" Kankuro asked questionablily. "She's Naruto-san's girlfriend, very quiet, shy, she would blend in perfectly. Plus the other day she was telling me about her kekkai genkai," Haku started as Kankuro and Gaara's intressed rose. "Hinata-chan's kekkai genkai is the ability to see through things and much more. But the just of it is in this instance is that Hinata can be here, with us, while she watches Temari-chan." Haku sat straight as Kankuro looked impresed and Gaara stayed as cool as a cucumber. Haku arose as Kankuro looked over at him. "Haku-teme, do you think she'll do it?" Kankuro asked not totally sure Hinata would help. "She will most likely, Hinata-chan's very nice, she will help," Haku said with a smile.

Haku arrived at the Hyuuga main house. 'This is bigger than I thought it would be,' Haku thought as he went to the front door. He knocked as he looked around. There was alot here, nothing here was small or unimpressive. Soon a little girl came to the door. "Who are you," they asked as Haku looked them in the eye. "I am Haku, and I'm looking for Hyuuga Hinata." "Oh the reject, hold on." The girl then went unside and Hinata came to the door. "H... Haku-kun, h... hi," Hinata figeted out. "Hinata-chan, can I please talk with you," Haku asked cheerfully. "S...sure," she agreed very silently that Haku almost didn't hear her.

"S... so Haku-kun... what did you want to talk about," Hinata asked as she played with her fingers. "I wanted to ask for you're help." Hinata looked at him as he continued.

Some time after Hinata was sitting on a bench watching Temari. So far no one besides Tsunade had entered her room. Taking looks outside her room, she did see some people outside. Some of which brought some curiousity to Hinata. "Lady Hinata, why are you using the Byakyugan?" Someone asked from behind her. "N... Neji-kun...," Hinata said very startled. Neji sat next to his cousin as she started to figget. "I... uh... I was doing something for my friend," she answered as she looked down. Neji untenced himself as he arose. "Lady Hinata, do not use your eyes too much." As Hinata awed at his words Neji left. Hinata shook off the shock as she went back to work.

Haku was sitting down at a tea house, sipping tea, as Neji walked up behind him. "Tell me, did you ask my cousin, Hinata-chan, to do something for you?" Neji's voice seemed like he wasn't playing. "If I did," Haku asked testingly. "Then I want to know why. Lady Hinata doesn't use her byakyugan in the open much. So I'm curious about why she would." Haku sipped his tea as Neji sat across from him. Haku didn't respond. "Aren't you going to answer," Neji questioned. "I don't see the need to explain myself, and as far as Hinata-chan goes... Don't worry, she's alright." Haku arose as he left money on the table. As he started to walk off Neji grabed him. "Don't leave, you still haven't answered my questions," Neji said ticked. "I haven't anything to say to you. Now if you don't let go, I will make you." Doing as Haku said, Neji grudgingly let him go. At that Haku walked off.


	18. Chapter 18

Haku walked out of the tea house, very furious. "Haku-san, Lord Hokage wishes to see you," said a voice from behind him. "I see, thank you," Haku said as he walked past the ninja.

Haku walked up the steps of the Hokage tower only to see Hinata come up behind him. "Hinata-chan, were you called too?" Haku was sort of scared, and very surprised to see her. "I... uh... Well the Hokage has summoned me... Were you summoned too... Haku-kun?" Hinata was looking ahead as they went up another flight. "Yes, I wonder why we both were summoned. This is going to be interesting," Haku started as he opened the door for Hinata. "Y... yes," Hinata said as she and Haku went to the front desk. The lady up there told them to go in.

"Haku-san, Hinata-san, welcome, we shall start our 'conversation' when Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, Neji-san, and Naruto-san arrive," The 3ed said as they sat. Haku looked at Hinata. This definately couldn't be good. The 3ed was calling Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, and Naruto, could he of found out that Haku had Hinata watch Temari? He couldn't of! But... then why was he calling them? Haku sighed. There was no point in worrying, after all, he wasn't being arrested, nor was he in trouble, yet. Haku then thought about Hinata. She risked her career as a shinobi just to help him out! Well not really, come on, the 3ed was a pretty understanding guy. Poor Hinata, she looked scared. Why did he have to involve her again? To have Gaara and Kankuro get off his back. Plus he was somewhat curious about if Temari was doing okay. Haku broke out of thought as Neji walked in. "Ah, Neji-san, please take a seat beside Haku-san," the 3ed instructed as Neji sat down. Neji gave Haku an icy stare as Haku turned away from Hinata. Shortly after Gaara and Kankuro arrived. Then sometime passed and Naruto came. "All right, now that you all are here, why don't we just go to the point." The 3ed was looking at them all in a cool manner, that said that he wasn't going to play with them. Haku looked into his eyes, while everyone sat still. "Today, someone tried to kill Lady Temari in her hospital room. Whomever it was left a note for Haku. The note says that the person wants Haku to meet them in the Mist, or next time they won't ALMOST kill her, they will." At his words, the group sort of froze. Haku started to tremble at the thought that he almost lost Temari, and he grew angry at the fact that someone was trying to kill her. "Of course, we have some of our best shinobi watching her now. But we cannot guarrentee her safety because of the fact that the room was guarded well before the attempt." Haku saw that some of the group was nodding along. But this was strange, how was someone able to go into a room that was so serverely guarded and not be caught? "So, we have arranged for you all to go to the Mist." At his words they all looked at him with surprise. "Lord Hokage, I thought I was not allowed to leave this village!" Haku said in shock. "Normally, you are not, Haku-san, but since they person also thretened to kill everyone in a 5 mile radious afterword, we haven't a choice." Haku could feel a sort of happiness flow through him at the Hokage's words. "Back to the mission, Haku-san will be the captain, since he knows where to go. Neji-san will be vice-captain, and Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, Naruto-san, and Hinata-san will all join in. Normally, we would assign Jonin or Chuunin to accompany Haku-san, however, the person said, if that were to happen, they wouldn't hesitate in killing Temari-chan, or those people." This was sounding very dangerous to Haku. Sure those people he was assigned with are good, however, could they prove that they wouldn't die? He all ready knew that Gaara wouldn't, but Kankuro, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata, they seemed a bit ify. "Now, you're mission will start tommarow at dawn, you will have a long trip ahead, so pack well." The 3ed instructed as they all arose.


	19. Chapter 19

Haku, Gaara, and Kankuro stood at the village enterance awaiting their comrades. Looking over, he saw Kankuro yawn, and Gaara was just looking at the ground. Haku let out a laugh, causing Kankuro and Gaara to look at him. "What's so funny," Kankuro asked as he gave a ticked off look to Haku. "Nothing, just thinking. Please, go on with whatever you were doing, Kankuro-san," Haku said politely.Kankuro looked at him for a moment, then turned away. "G...good morning Haku-san," Hinata said as she and Neji walked toward them. "Good morning to you both as well," Haku said cheerfully. The 5 of them stood there waiting for Naruto. "WHERE IS THAT BRAT!?" Kankuro yelled as it was almost dawn. "RIGHT HERE!" Naruto yelled as he came running up to them. "ABOUT TIME, IDIOT!" Kankuro yelled back. Haku could see that if this was to continue,, they would be here till afternoon. "All right, everyone pick up your stuff, and let's go." Haku instructed as he picked up his bag.

Haku had forgotten how it felt to be out of a village and into a road. It seemed so... So good. Being out among the freash air was a nice reminder that he was alive. "Um... Haku-kun, what is the Mist village like?" Hinata's voice seemed as quite as ever. "It's cold in winter, and it's pretty. In fact, this time of year it'll be covered in snow. By the way, the Mizukage, do not expect him to be friendly towards any of you." Haku voice shown more hatred at the end than anything else. "Why... why Haku-kun," Hinata asked him while looking at him. "Because, the reason I could not leave the village, is the same reason he hates me. He doesn't like the Leaf village for supporting me. So he will not, in turn not like the Leaf ninjas." Haku pointed out to them. "What did you do that could possiblely make someone hate you that much," Naruto asked him in curiousity. "I was apart of a group who was going to try to assassinate the Misukage." At that Naruto, Hinata, and Neji looked at him in shock. "W... what!?" Naruto screamed out as he was the first to be able to speak. "Haku-kun... What do you mean you tried to assassinate the Mizukage," Hinata asked as she also regained her voice. "I was working for Momochi Zabuza, he had a plan to take over the Mist. He had paid people to work for him, but he didn't pay me. I worked for free." Haku stopped there to see their faces before going on. Naruto looked disgusted, Hinata looked surprised, and Neji was Neji. "You see, Zabuza-sama is my precious person, I would do anything for him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here." Haku stopped to wipe a tear out of his eye. "He is like a father to me. I would die to protect him. So that is why I couldn't have him pay me." Naruto and Hinata's expressions seemed to have softed the more he explained. "Explain to me Haku, why you are still alive if such charges are against you?" Neji didn't seem to happy about what he was hearing. "Because, I have a deal with the Hokage and the Mizukage." Haku said in hopes that Neji would drop it. "Hmm... I see, you're lucky, most wouldn't of had that sort of luck." Neji stated. "I understand that. But anyway, back to the subject, I didn't do the attempted assassination, Zabuza-sama did. Though I did kill many people, and helped him to gain access to the Mizukage." Naruto seemed to be angry, but he seemed to understand. Hinata didn't seem as frightened. But Neji, he looked rather interested. "After that Temari-chan found me, took me to the Sand, we were attacked, and then we escaped to the Leaf. That is what the Mizukage doesn't like me for, and that is why he most likely won't like you all. I'm sorry to involve you in my comflict." Haku looked down with tears in his eyes. "It's all right Haku-kun," Hinata said trying to confort her friend. "Yeah Haku-san, that's then, this is now, and besides, this'll be fun!" Naruto said with a grin on his face. "Thank you both," Haku said as he wiped his eyes. Haku then looked at the sky, they had been walking all day. "Okay, it's almost dark, let's stop here, we'll rest, and leave in the morning." Haku said as everyone started to set everything up.

Haku sat by the fire on first watch for the night. He looked out at the distant sky. It was so pretty tonight. Looking out at the moon and stars reminded him of the nights when he and Temari sat out in the desert. He missed that so much. At times like this, that is when he really missed Temari. His heart started to ach at the thought of her so far away now. "Temari-chan, please stay safe," Haku whispered to himself as the night went on.

Haku awoke to see Naruto snoring, Neji talking in his sleep, Hinata drooling, Kankuro cuddling up to Gaara's teddy, and Gaara looked as if he was going to hurt Kankuro. As he rose up from his sleeping bag, he saw Gaara turn to look at him. "You... you talked in your sleep about a girl. You said the name Ichigo, you talked about killing her. Oh, the wonderful details you put, I wish i could have seen it," Gaara said satisticly. "Gaara-san, calm down. Or I will not ever tell you EVERY little detail about that murder," Haku threaten. Gaara just gave him an icy stare. Haku then heard Hinata yawn. That was soon followed by them all waking up. After they all ate, they left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Haku saw Hinata and Neji seem alittle tence as they walked. Wondering why, Haku walked into Kankuro. "Hey, watch it Haku-teme," he growled as Haku backed up. "Sorry," he mummured as he walked over to Hinata and Neji. "Hey, why so glum," he asked Hinata. "Um... It's nothing Haku-kun," Hinata said. Before he could say anything to question that he realized that they were there! "Welcome to The Land of Water," Haku said as they walked up to the gates. "I.D. please... Woah, wait! It's Haku!" At that evryone in the area looked at him. "Here, now don't attack me," Haku said as he gave him their I.D.'s. "WHAT!?" The guards scream could be heard all over the village. Haku just put the I.D.'s up and they started for the Mizukage tower.**

**"Lord Mizukage, it is an honor to see you again." Haku said as they all bowed. "Haku, Lord Hokage told me your reason for returning. As much as I'd hate to help you, I have agreed." Haku's words from days previous rang in everyone of their minds. The Mizukage looked them all over. "Since I have an agreement with the Hokage, I cannot hurt or kill any of you. So you all will be regarded as guest, and be supplied with rooms." Haku heard his resentment in every word. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight.**

**Haku didn't sleep a wink while he was in the room that was asigned to him. It wasn't because his room was uncomfrotable, it was because of the fact he felt as if he were in enemy territory. So it was no surprise when he almost fell asleep on Hinata the next day while the Mizukage explained the plan. "Haku-kun, please wake up," Hinata whispered as the Mizukage shot him a look. "Huh," Haku looked up and then where he was sleeping. 'Shoot,' Haku thought when he realized he had been sleeping on Hinata for almost the whole entire time. For the rest of the day, Haku was living with annoyance.**

**"Haku-san, are you all right," Neji asked as Haku once again fell asleep. "Let's bring him to his room," Hinata perked up.**

_**Haku and Temari looked up at the sky. Temari was talking, however, Haku couldn't make out the words. Next thing he knew Zabuza's hand was on his shoulder. 'What's going on?' Haku thought he said but his words seemed to be lost. When those words were lost, Temari and Zabuza left. 'Wait! Don't go! Please!' Once again, those words of which he spoke were lost. He looked at where Temari was. Instead of her smiling at him he saw a lifeless body. 'Temari-chan!?' Haku screamed those lifeless words. He tried to touch her, but when he did she dissapered. 'What in God's name is going on!?' Haku screamed only to have his words not come out again. Haku then looked at where Zabuza was. This time he saw him walking away with eyes of hate. 'Zabuza-sama, what did I do?' Haku knew those words would never be heard, but he just wanted to say them. 'If you were to return, that is what will happen. Can you live with that?' Haku heard that voice, which was the first voice he had heard so far. 'Who are you!? Wait, this is a Genjutsu isn't it!?' Haku now realized that this wasn't fact, this was someone trying to mess with his head. 'Play with me and I won't let that happen Haku-san.' The voice was starting to tick him off. 'I don't want to play with you, but if it'll help, I'll play.' Haku didn't like this, but he could tell that this person was the person who tried to kill Temari. 'Yay! I'll let you out then! Oh what fun we're going to have! Please go to the theater and watch Haji, I will have a treat for you afterward!'**_

**Haku awoke in his bed. "Kan... No wait, GAARA-SAN!" Haku screamed out to Gaara. "Okay, WHO DIED!?" Came Naruto's voice as he, Gaara, Kankuro, and the rest entered the room. "No one! But I have to tell you all something!" Haku exclaimed. They all looked at one another as Haku explained.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Haku, Gaara, Kankuro, and Hinata, all went to the theater to watch Haji. "This is supposed to be a good play." Hinata said as they took their seats.**

**2 hours later they all went out. Everyone of them were keeping their eyes out for anything. **_**'Haku-san, brought some kiddies to play our game! Yay! Now, go down to the park, someone will be there to play with you!'**_** The voice said in the annoyingly kiddish way it did last time. "He knows you all are with me, he wants us to go to the park." Haku sighed out as he started for the park.**

**"Hey, are you Haku-san, and company?" Asked a girl who jumped down infront of them. "Yes, are you the girl who's supposed to 'play' with us?" Haku questioned as she swung herself back and forth. "Why yes! Big Brother told me to come! So tell me Haku-san, which one of these three are closest to you?" Haku looked directly into her eyes when she finished her last sentence. "Why?" Haku said, not giving away any of them to whom he was closest. "Awww! This isn't fun! You're supposed to play! If you don't answer me, then Big Brother will have to kill that girl!" Haku didn't like this, but he would be going against his mission if he didn't. "Fine, I'm closest to Hinata-chan." Haku said resentfully. She smiled as she looked in Hinata's direction. "Oh, the girl, Haku-san, you aren't cheating on the pretty girl in the hospital, now are you?" Haku wanted to go over there and kick her all the way to the next life. But remembered that he was a shinobi, emotions shouldn't cloud his judgement. "No, Hinata-chan is going out with somebody, and I wouldn't dream of cheating on Temari-chan." Haku saw the girl look sort of pouty at his words. "Aww! So I wouldn't have a chance!? That's so mean!" Haku didn't know what to think of this girl. "Well I guess the next part of this would be out of the question then!" She continued to say. "What is it?" Haku said, not liking where this was going. "Oh! The next part is that one of you must go on a date with me! But, if you're all taken, that's going to be hard!" Haku looked at Gaara and Kankuro when she finished. "We all aren't, let us talk with the rest of our group and we'll have your date." Haku said which made her smile. "Yay! Okay, then meet me at Chibi! At 7:00 P.M.!" She said right before she disappered. "What a weird girl." Kankuro said as everyone nodded their head.**

**Haku and company walked back to where they were staying to inform the Mizukage and the rest of their party on what happened. "What! So someone has to go on a date with her!" Naruto yelled out before anyone could say anything. "Yes, but there are only 5 guys in our group. 3 of which are single. That means 1 of those 3 must go. The question is, who." Haku said as he looked at Gaara, Kankuro, and Neji. "If you think I'm going out with that loonitic, you've got another thing coming." Kankuro stated rather mean like. "I agree with that motion," Neji said. "That leaves you, Gaara-san." Haku said as everyone looked at Gaara. "What, why me?" Gaara's voice seemed rather unhappy about it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gaara stood outside of the restaurant called 'Chibi' at 6:58 P.M. . Haku and the rest had made him a resevantion and made him wear something more appropriate for the date. "Oh! You're the guy who was with Haku-san yesterday! Does that mean you're my date?" Asked the girl fom yesterday. "I am Sabaku no Gaara, and yes..." Gaara didn't say more, but his expression said he really didn't wnat to be here. "Okay, I'm Izumi!" She chirped which seemed to tick Gaara futher. "Let's go in." Gaara mummered load enough that she heard him.**

**"So Gaara-san are you ready to play!?" Izumi asked in the middle of dinner. "Sure, tell me how." Gaara replied with a calm voice that seemed to dissapoint Izumi. "Aww! You aren't as fun as Haku-san! Oh well, at least you want to play!" Izumi hafe heartily said as she looked into his eyes. "Okay, kiss me." Was the first instruction she gave him. "Do what?" Gaara just had to ask because he was wondering if he was hearing things, again. "You heard me, KISS ME." Gaara knew that she had said it and it wasn't just another voice in his head. "Like this," Gaara said as he drew her lips to his and imbrassed her with his body. Izumi started to blush when he released her. "Y... yes. Now h... how was it... I mean the kiss." Izumi was having a hard time looking at him, let alone talking right now! "It was good. Your lips taste like cherries. Plus the way you blushed afterward was cute." Gaara stated brifely enough that Izumi blushed even more. Gaara could see that she was tongue tied so he spoke up. "What is the next question that you want to play with me with?" She looked up at him when he said that. "Oh yeah! Uh, after we eat, we're suppose to take a walk in the moonlight next to the Great Lake of the Water! Big Brother may meet us there..." Izumi looked down when she finished her sentence. Gaara was getting a vive that said she didn't want this 'Big Brother' to be there.**

**Gaara took off his jacket and put it on Izumi when they walked to the place where 'Big Brother' may join them. "Thanks," she said right as someone came up behind them. "Izumi, your job is done, go home." The person said as Izumi looked at Gaara. "She doesn't have to leave for us to play." Gaara said as he took Izumi's hand. "Fine, what is the glory of time? Or the meaning of life? If and when you find out, send Izumi back to me. You have 2 weeks to reply. If you have Izumi return with your lot, I will kill those people." Gaara tried to do a Sand Coffing while he was talking, but it didn't work! He smiled at him, waving his finger, which in turn, ticked Gaara off. "See ya!" He said before he vanished. Gaara looked down on Izumi, who was now clinging to him.**

**Gaara returned with Izumi, to the group. "What! He want's the meaning of life! How are we suppose to know that?!" Haku yelled out, which surprised everyone around him. "Well, you're smart Haku-san, you can think of something, right?" Naruto yawned out, which caused Kankuro to hit him on the head. "It's not that simple, Naruto-kun. There are several things that people think are the true meaning of life. I once heard someone say that, underwear was the meaning!" At him saying underwear, some of them let out a laugh. "So, haha, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked trying to hold it back. "That, I don't know." Haku sighed out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Gaara, Hinata, Neji, and Haku all sat in a room, thinking. All wondering what the true meaning of life was. 'Love... ' Haku thought as he rubbed his sore head. **

**"Wait that's it!" He cried as he hit himself for not realizing it sooner. **

**Everyone in the room looked over at him like he was crazy, but never-the-less brilliant.**

**"Wh... what is it Haku-kun?" Hinata asked him while trying to keep eye contact.**

**"I figuared it out! (By George he's got it!) The meaning of life is love!" Haku yelled out.**

**"What!" Everyone yelled at him, surprised at his answer.**

**"Wow! What a clever motion! Love is what is most important!" Izumi ran into the room giving Haku a hug.**

**"Uh, thanks..." Haku didn't know what to think of Izumi sometimes, she was something.**

**"Gaara-kun! Don't you agree with what Haku said!?" Izumi cherped to Gaara.**

**Gaara and Izumi seemed to be going out, in fact Gaara was being NICE to her!**

**"Sure, love is what drives me." Gaara said as he looked away from them.**

**"So is that your answer?" Izumi asked Haku.**

**"Everyone? Are we going with that?" Haku asked everyone in the room.**

**No one said differrent, so Izumi left to see 'Big Brother'.**

**Haku thought about Temari some, he wished he could see her so much. He wished that Izumi would come back and tell him that this stupid game was over. Most of all, he wished that he could touch her soft skin again. It seemed like a dream now, the last time he had seen her. He wished he could kiss her lips. Haku just sighed.**

**"Haku, come with me!" He heard Izumi's voice, breaking his thoughts.**

**Haku didn't say a word as he followed her.**

**"Big brother! I brought him!" Izumi called out while she escorted Haku into a huge manor.**

**Taking off their shoes while entering, they heard some loud noises from above. Haku's eyebrow raised as 'Big Brother' came tumbling down the stairs with string all around him. Izumi sighed while she went over and helpped him out.**

**"Ah, Haku-san, so you have figuered out the meaning of life?" He asked while Izumi cut his legs free from the string. Haku was wondering at this point, is he brilliant, or is he stupid?**

**"Love, it is what drives us all. The feeling that everyone knows at one point or another." Haku thought he needed a red rose when he said that, but shoved that thought away.**

**"Love, I can see why you would think so. After all, you have plenty of people who you love, and that love you. All I have is my little sister, Izumi. My Haku-san, you're meaning is patedic!" 'Big Brother' laughed out at him.**

**"You only asked for a meaning, you didn't say what pacifics you wanted." Haku stated to him, making him mad.**

**"He has a point, 'Big Brother', shouldn't you do what you said you would?" Izumi begged.**

**'Big Brother' didn't seem amused by Haku's answer, nor did he like him stating that he didn't give him pacifics. Plus, it really ticked him off when Izumi was telling him what to do! Izumi could tell how mad 'Big Brother' was, she didn't know if she should cut the string off his arms or not. If she did, he would most likely attack Haku, if she didn't... Izumi didn't even want to think of the things that could happen there. However, she knew that to keep Haku alive, she couldn't cut the string!**

**"Izumi! Don't you agree with him! And yes, you gave me a meaning, it isn't what I expected, but it is still an answer, none the less. Now Haku-san, can you dance?" Haku had barely enough time to dodge while 'Big Brother' escaped his prison of string.**

**"Kirai-kun! Stop it!" Izumi yelled with tear filled eyes, as he and Haku began to fight.**

**Haku noticed him flinch at her calling him, 'Kirai' (his name means hate).**

**'So, maybe if I say his real name repeatively, he'll back off..." Haku thought while Kirai came on strong. Haku started to say his name, over and over again when Kirai's attack went by him. It seemed to work, Kirai seemed to fall to the ground, like someone had punched him, hard, in the gut. Izumi took this chance to go over to him.**

**"Kirai-kun, you can't keep doing this... Haku-san, and Temari-chan, didn't do nothing to us." Izumi seemed to be cuddling her brother as her words seemed to sooth him.**

**"But... Izumi... His dad..." Haku was wondering what his father had to do with anything.**

**"Kirai-kun, he's dead, Haku-san isn't him." At Izumi's words, Haku was completely lost.**

**"Sis how can you take him as a friend?" Kirai asked her.**

**"How can you do what all you did?" Izumi asked him back.**

**Haku really didn't want to invole himself in his, but it seemed, somehow he was! How, he didn't quite know yet, but he had a feeling he was going to find out!**

**"Kirai-san, what does my father have to do with anything?" Haku asked, which broke them apart almost immediately.**

**"Come with me." Kirai told him as he and Izumi arose.**

**Haku followed Kirai and Izumi all the way up some stairs. At the top was pictures, not any pictures, it was a gallery of oil paintings! Haku was in awe by it all, no doubt that these paintings were worth a lot of money. It had accured to Haku before they had entered that they might be rich, but this proved his suppission!**

**"Amazing isn't it? Our father bought all this before he died." Izumi told him.**

**Haku looked at the both of them, they both looked very serious, and that face was unlike Izumi. She seemed different around Kirai. Haku was wondering if it was a ruse.**

**"This whole house is amazing. So let's go straight to the point, what did my father do to your family?" Haku said looking Kirai in the eye.**

**"Your father was our fathers servant." Kirai started as he stopped Izumi from talking.**

**Haku sat down with them, in a near by chair, while Kirai went on.**

**"He was one of our best servants. One day, he comes up, tells our father that he was marrying someone, and quit. Few years later, when I was 4 and Izumi was 1, our father was murdered." Haku was wondering what that had to do with his father, or him!**

**"What does your father's death have to do with my father?" Those words amused Kirai.**

**"Everything! Your father killed him! I saw him do it!" Haku had never heard of his father doing that before, no one had told him when his parents were alive.**

**"How do you know it was my father?" Haku sounded alittle shaky to him.**

**"As I said before, I SAW HIM. He killed my father without a back glance!" Kirai yelled at him at Haku, while his eyes seemed to show his madness.**

**"You're crazy..." Haku told him flat out.**

**Kirai seemed to laugh at what he said.**

**"Crazy!? Crazy was your father!" Kirai laughed out in madness.**

**Haku could see Izumi going for the stairs in the corner of his eye, Kirai saw her too.**

**"Izumi, don't you dare leave!" Kirai yelled at her.**

**Haku couldn't take much more of this. He decided that it was time to end the game.**

**"Stop yelling at her! Now I've done what you want, I listened to you stupid little story, now it's time you kept up your end of the deal!" Haku yelled at him while he came over to Izumi.**

**"Oh, so you want me to keep my end? Okay, you're precious Temari-chan can live, however, that doesn't mean you can!" At that he attacked Haku again.**

**Haku and Kirai were both tired. Each had managed to avoid damage, but both had used a lot of energy in doing so. Izumi, who had been watching the whole time, didn't know what to do. She had to choose between the two. Her brother, who she knew, was insane. Or her friend, who was trying to protect her from her fate with her brother. If she went with Haku, would he kill Kirai, or would he help him? Then again, it would be a worse fate if she helped Kirai. He would, no doubt, make her life as miserable as living with the devil, if she helped him. She sighed, knowing that Haku was whom she should help.**

**"Kirai-kun! I'm sorry!" She yelled to her brother while she went to help Haku.**

**In about an hour, Izumi and Haku had Kirai on the ground unconcious.**

**"Izumi, he NEEDS help." Haku told her sadly.**

**"I know, he hasn't been right since our parents death. He's been losing his mind, little by little. I hate it for him." Izumi told Haku while they brought Kirai out of the room. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Haku and company, said their good byes to Izumi. She had made sure to have Kirai put in a mental insitute. It had sadded her so to do it, but it had to be done. Haku had asked Izumi to join them in returning to Konoha, however she declined, saying that she needed to stay near her brother. So they all walked away, as Izumi waved them off in the distance. Haku saw Gaara look somewhat dissapointed, while Izumi turned into a little speck. Smiling, Haku couldn't wait to return to Konoha!**

**It took 3 days for the whole journey back to Konoha, but it was well worth it! At their arrival, they saw that something was wrong. Part of the village was in shambles!**

**"What in the world happened while we were gone," Kankuro asked from in back.**

**"I don't know, but we better go see Lord Hokage!" Haku said while he led them through.**

**The gang entered the Hokage Tower to see no one there. This was off.**

**"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked aloud.**

**"I don't know, but this isn't good." Haku said to him, putting his guard up.**

**The air became very tence as the silences' deadly feel sank in. Haku's AMBU training told him that they should slit up and try to fuguar out what happened. If this was what it looked like, and that was a attack on the village, then it would be safer. However, it could prove deadly too... It was smart but stupid at the same time.**

**"Neji-san, take Naruto-san, Gaara-san, take Kankuro-san, and Hinata-chan come with me. We're spliting up, we will meet back here in an hour, if someone finds out what went on here; then return sooner." Haku didn't stay to hear their complaints, he and Hinata went on.**

**Haku and Hinata couldn't believe it. The village was still in tact, but there were Sound ninja bodies everywhere! Something didn't add up... Wait, weren't the Chuunin exams just starting before they left? Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, amd Hinata had been promised that they would be promoted to Chuunin since their last mission had been up to that standard. Anyway, if the Chuunin exams were almost over, then Lord Hokage must be watching them! So if that were true then it would have to be in the areana they were in last year!**

**"Hinata-chan, follow me!" Haku instructed her leading her towards the areana.**

**From the areana, noises of kunai hitting one another could be heard from outside of it. Haku and Hinata rushed into the building to see people sleeping, and some fighting off Sound ninjas. Haku looked up to where the Hokage was suppose to be to see a sheld blocking anyone from entering, or exiting. This so wasn't good. Haku knew he couldn't break the barrior but it wouldn't hurt to check it out.**

**Once up next to it, he could see two people at each side of it from where he was standing. Suddenly, he was attacked. Lucky for him, Hinata quicky took out the ninja.**

**"Haku-san, we can't stay here..." Hinata pointed out to him.**

**"You're right, besides we need to meet the others." Haku replied while they started to head back.**

**"So what did everyone find out?" Haku asked them all in hopes they found out anything.**

**Everyone nodded their heads no. Haku knew that this place wasn't safe, but where was it safe? Deciding that they might as well stay, Haku took a seat.**

**"Haku-san, what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked seemingly mad.**

**"We are going to wait..." Haku said calmly.**

**"Wait, hold on! I have to find Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled at him.**

**"Stay Naruto-san, Sasuke-san will be fine, so will Sakura-san, and everybody else for that matter." Haku thought he might of brushed it off too lightly, but just shoved it off.**

**Naruto was restless, but he didn't ague with Haku.**

**Hours later, some ninja returned to the Hokage Tower. Haku and company then heard the news of the 3ed's death. It was a hard blow, however they knew that everything was going to be okay. Haku, Gaara, and Kankuro immediately wanted to know if they could see Temari. Tsunade didn't decline, saying that they deserved to see her. And so they all departed from one another.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Haku knocked on the door to Temari's hospital room. The doctors had been eger when they came (Gaara and Kankuro joined him) because they were going to release her today. That made Kankuro and Haku very happy. Haku heard her beautiful, calm voice tell them to come in. Her voice sounded so sweet to his ears. It was a delightful reminder that told the constant reminder, of how much he loved her. He hadn't even opened the door but he could still remember how she smelled. He could physicly smell her perfume while he walked into the room. Temari flew into his arms at first glance at them.**

**"Haku-kun..." He heard her say while she ran into his arms.**

**Haku felt her tears go into his chest through his shirt while he imbrassed her.**

**"Temari-chan, please don't cry..." Haku said gentlely to her in her ear.**

**Temari's hands cluched Haku's shirt ever so tightly. Her hand was right next to his face. It was soft, exeptionally slinder, it felt good on his skin.**

**"Are you packed Temari-chan?" Haku let Temari go.**

**He took that moment to appreciate her beauty. She looked better than she had in months. Her hair was pulled back, she was wearing normal clothes, she just looked great!**

**"Y... yes, oh Haku-kun I missed you so much!" Temari didn't notice Gaara and Kankuro, all she could see at that moment was Haku.**

**"Sorry to break this warm and fuzzy moment, but we should save that for after we leave the hospital." Kankuro blerted out from behind them.**

**Haku saw Temari blush. He couldn't help but to smile. Kankuro could see they would be here all day if they continued with their warm and fuzzies.**

**"Okay, kiddies, get her stuff and let's leave!" Kankuro said now very impatient.**

**Haku and Temari sat outside of Haku's apartment. It was now sundown and Haku was enjoying having Temari out of the hospital. Temari looked even more eligant in the twilight hour. This was the first real time in a long time that they had sat in the twilight hour, holding each other, like this would be their last day.**

**"Temari-chan, I missed you..." Haku brushed Temari's hair gentlely out of her face.**

**Temari shifted her weight so that she was leaning on his shoulder, it seemed so... nice.**

**"Haku-kun... Please keep holding me..." Temari's voice was soft in Haku's ears.**

**Haku held Temari tighter, not wanting to let her go. In this moment he followed his urge to kiss her soft, sweet lips. They felt so good on his, neither wanted it to end.**

**"Temari-chan, it's time to come home." Temari and Haku broke apart almost immediately to see Kankuro standing over them.**

**"Kankuro-san! I am not a little kid! I do not need you to tell me when to go home!" Temari yelled reluctantly at him like a snake about to kill its prey.**

**"Sorry, but Gaara-sama demands it." Temari could tell that Kankuro was lying but didn't press it futher.**

**"See you later, Temari-chan :heart:." Haku called after her while they started off.**

**Haku walked inside his apartment, it was small, not cramped, neat, but not that tighty, it was just as he liked it. It had four rooms, a bedroom, bath, dinning, and livingroom. He had all his stuff organized and put away, though there were some papers here and there. Haku ploped down on his couch, he and Temari had had a fun day. It had reminded them both of how much they loved each other. Course Temari wanted to talk about wedding plans. He, being the type of guy he is, didn't refuse her. They had decided to do it next week. Haku now had to decide whom was to be his best man.**

**'I could ask Naruto-san... No... He would be too much trouble. Then again, Neji-san... he would just laugh in my face... Whom should I ask!?' Haku was starting to become annoyed at the thought.**

**Throwing a pillow off the couch at the door (which someone was knocking on) Haku sat up. Why did someone have to come now? He had to think!**

**"Come in," Haku yelled to the person outside.**

**Haku had two seconds before he found himself on his back on the couch again.**

**"Haku-san!" Haku looked up to see Izumi!**

**"Izumi-chan, what are you doing in Konoha? What about Kirai-san?" Haku gasped out in hopes of a breath.**

**"He's safe with his doctors, and besides, I heard you were going to get hitched!" Haku had to laugh at the word, that was something different.**

**"Yeah, I'm going to marry Temari-chan." Haku felt her get off of him while she posistioned herself on the couch, sitting next to him.**

**"Oh! So who's going to be your best man?" Izumi had to bring up the one thing Haku hadn't decided, what bad luck.**

**"Well, I don't know..." Haku stopped short on they rest of his sentence.**

**Izumi looked down, then a sudden idea came and she frusted her head up to look at him.**

**"Haku-san, why don't I be your best man!? Well sure I'm a girl, but what do you say!?" Izumi seemed very exicted about the idea.**

**"Sure, why not," Haku gave a smile of relief at the thought that she would be his best man.**

**Next chapter I plan to have more of Temari in it. I've been lacking her lately, so I'm hoping to make it up! Next time, we will see whom Temari will make her brides maids, what kind of suit and dress Haku and Temari buy, and what Gaara's and Kankuro's reactions will be!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Temari awoke to hear someone screaming. **

**She immediately knew it was Kankuro. **

**The previous night she had informed Gaara of when the marriage was. **

**Coming down she found herself grabbed by her arms.**

**"Temari-chan! What are you thinking marrying him!?" Kankuro yelled at her.**

**"Let me go, and you can't talk me out of it!" Temari yelled back at him.**

**Kankuro released her while she gave him a nasty look. **

**Walking out into the dining area, she found herself lost in thought. **

**What broke her from it was a knock at the door. **

**What was strange was that Gaara went to answer it. **

**The next thing she knew he was being hugged by a girl.**

**"Temari-chan!!! I'm Izumi! Haku-san has told me so much about you!" Temari was having a hard time breathing, but other than that, she was amused to see her.**

**Izumi glanced over to Gaara.**

**"Gaara-sama! I wrote you a letter telling you that I was coming and to tell everyone! Why didn't you!?" Izumi gave Gaara a poutly face mixed with a angry one.**

**"It didn't seem necessary," Gaara said smoothly to her.**

**Dropping it, Izumi then remembered the night before.**

**"Oh! Temari-chan! Did Haku-san tell you!? I'm going to be his best man!" Temari was likely her child-like state, and she could see why Haku would want her to be.**

**Kankuro looked at Izumi, seemingly infuriated at the fact she was chosen over him for the posistion.**

**If it was Gaara, that would be one thing, but Izumi, she wasn't even a guy!**

**What was Haku thinking!?**

**'I'm going to have to give Haku-teme a piece of my mind..." Kankuro thought leaving the apartment.**

**Later that day, Temari and Izumi went to the park to talk.**

**"Izumi-chan, what do you think of Ino-san?"**

**"I don't know her. I met Hinata-chan, that's the only Kunoichi I know besides you."**

**Temari looked at her young friend, surely she had met another girl in Konoha somewhere!**

**"Izumi-chan, you must be kidding me, surely you know other girls besides me and Hinata-chan!"**

**Izumi nodded her head no, looking at the ground.**

**"Well, then we have to introduce you to some Kunoichi's!"**

**Izumi was being dragged by Temari to a flower shop of all places.**

**"Ino-chan!" Temari called out heading toward the counter with Izumi's arm in hand.**

**"Oi, Temari-chan, please don't yell... Wait who is this?"**

**Ino pointed to Izumi, whom Temari had let go of.**

**"This is Izumi-chan, she is a friend of me and Haku-san's."**

**Ino was intrigued at this fact.**

**"So have you introduced her to all the girls yet?"**

**Temari nodded her head no, saying she was the first that she had introduced her to.**

**"Then let's go!"**

**Soon Izumi saw herself being draped off by them both.**

**By lunch, Izumi was surrounded by Kunoichi's.**

**There was Temari, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura.**

**She saw that they were all so pretty, and felt as if she were the ugly duckling.**

**"Izumi-chan, please come with me." She heard Temari say to her, breaking the thought.**

**"Izumi-chan, Whom should be my maid of honor?"**

**Izumi was taken aback by the question.**

**"Um... why not a guy?" Izumi felt nervous deciding such things for her.**

**Temari smile, sencing her nervousness.**

**"Izumi-chan, I want them all to be my brides maids, I just want to know whom you would have as the maid of honor."**

**It took Izumi a minute to think.**

**"Why not either Hinata-chan, or TenTen-san?"**

**Temari seemed surprised by her choices.**

**"Why would you choose them?"**

**"Because, Ino and Sakura have too much go on. They would take it as a contest to out due one anther. While TenTen-san, and Hinata-chan wouldn't do that."**

**"Ah I see... Hinata-chan it is then..."**

**After Hinata agreed, they all went shopping for a dress.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Haku laid tired-like on his couch.**

**Izumi had kept him up all night talking.**

**Haku was so close to being asleep when there was a knock at the door.**

**"Haku-teme! Open this door now!" He heard Kankuro yell (he knew it was him) at him.**

**Slowly, Haku went to the door.**

**Temari, Hinata, and Izumi went to the nearest dress shop.**

**"AH! Look at this!" Izumi squeeled pointing at a dress in the store window.**

**It was white, floral pattern, v-neck, with puffy sleeves.**

**Immediately, the girls went to look more at it.**

**The back of the dress was tied in a bow, and it puffed out too!**

**Izumi seemed fantizied by it.**

**"Izumi-chan, do you like it?" Temari could see how drawn she was to it.**

**Izumi jumped at the sound of her name being said.**

**"What? Oh, yes! Of course!" Izumi lightly rubbed the back of her neck.**

**"Izumi-chan, could you see yourself marrying my brother, Gaara-sama?"**

**Izumi blushed while the sudden shock of Temari's knowledge sunk in.**

**"W... what..." Izumi felt her month become dry.**

**"You and Gaara-sama seem to be wanting to be a couple, that's all I meant." Temari put vaguely back to her.**

**"Oh..." Izumi felt her mouth even drier now.**

**"Well... um... why don't you try the dress on, Temari-san?" Hinata mentioned to ease the tention that was made.**

**Haku found himself against the wall of his apartment.**

**"You! You flith! How dare you!" Kankuro held Haku by his neck aiming a fist towards his face, yelling at him.**

**"Why... Why are... you... cough mad?" Haku was having trouble breathing with Kankuro's grip on his neck.**

**"Because, you're marring my sister! After you almost killed her, what makes you think you have the right!?" Kankuro growled at him, teeth showing.**

**"Temari-chan chose to marry me, it was an accident, and I haven't the right. But I have the right to love!" Haku, thanks to all his training, broke free from Kankuro's grip while saying that.**

**"That isn't the right you have! How can someone like you, a murderer love my sister!?" Haku could tell by Kankuro's last words, that this was going to be violent.**

**Izumi, Temari, and Hinata were done dress shopping.**

**They all loved the first dress they saw on Temari.**

**Going back to Temari's, Kankuro's, and Gaara's apartment, Temari felt uneasy.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Temari opened the door to see Gaara sitting on the couch.**

**"Hello Gaara-sama, where's Kankuro-san?" Temari asked while putting the dress away.**

**"He's gone..." Gaara didn't seem to move his lips while saying those two words.**

**Temari froze for a moment, remembering what had happened that morning.**

**Running out the door, Temari knew that Kankuro was with Haku.**

**Haku didn't seem to move coming up from behind Kankuro.**

**"I'm not going to play with you..." Haku said putting a senbon to his neck.**

**Kankuro looked to the back of him at Haku, not daring to move.**

**"This just proves you're a murderer," Kankuro told him as Haku's grip tightened.**

**"No, this just proves your hate," Haku said leading Kankuro to the door.**

**"Here's the door, use it," Haku directed him jerking him out of the door.**

**"I'll be back! Just you wait," Kankuro yelled at him asHaku put the senbon away.**

**"I'll be back! Just you wait!" Temari heard Kankuro yell out as she came over to the apartment.**

**Kankuro bumbed into her, not acknowledging her presence.**

**Temari tried to grab his shoulder, only to have him shove it off.**

**She saw it was no use so she walked over to Haku's apartment to find out what happened.**

**Knocking, she wondered what had ticked Kankuro off so badly.**

**"Kankuro-san, I'm not letting you back in!" Haku yelled through the door.**

**"Haku-kun, it's me, Temari," she yelled back.**

**She heard the door come unlocked and then it opened.**

**"Oh hi Temari-chan! Sorry about that," Haku greeted her.**

**Haku led Temari into the apartment, shutting the door and locking it behind them.**

**"What happened with Kankuro-san?" Temari went straight to the point.**

**"Nice to see you too, well he's mad at me as always."**

**"I'm sorry, but when my brother doesn't even acknowledge my existance, it makes me wonder what happend."**

**Temari took a seat on the couch, continuing the conversation.**

**"Kankuro-san thinks that I'm a murderer, who doesn't deserve you, nor has the right to live." Haku sat next to her, while he talked.**

**"What right does he have to say such things?!" Temari yelled disgusted at him.**

**"He has the right to care for his sister." Haku said, lightly touching her cheek.**

**"Yes, he does... Wait Haku-kun, what is that arond your neck?" Temari asked closening their distance till she was next to his neck.**

**"Nothing," Haku said automaticly.**

**" 'Nothing'! Haku-kun, this looks like someone tried to strangle you!"**

**"I accidentally put on my choker too tight."**

**"Haku-kun! You're lying! Those are finger marks on your neck!"**

**"Well the strap wouldn't come undone so I put my fingers under it."**

**"Haku-kun, that's a lie and you know it! Those marks make a full hand, and your hands aren't that..."**

**" 'Aren't that' what Temari-chan?"**

**"They aren't that big. But back to the point, why are you lying?"**

**"Fine, I lied cause I didn't want to tell you that Kankuro-san tried to strangle me."**

**"What! When!?"**

**"He barged in, slamed me against the wall, took me by the collor, then started going off on me about the wedding. I slid away from his grip, he tackled me, grabbed my throut, then I pulled him off. After that, we stood up, I took out a senbon, went behind him, and threw him out the door."**

**Temari couldn't believe her ears, Kankuro actully did all this!**

**If it weren't for the facts he hated Haku, Haku's neck, the way Kankuro left, and the way Kankuro disapproved with the wedding, she wouldn't have thought it so.**

**"Temari-chan, I'm sorry..." That was all Haku could think of at the moment, all he could say to her.**

**"It's fine... I don't know if Kankuro-san will ever be over this. That is something we both must live with."**

**Haku held Temari, he held her close, not letting her go, as she started to cry.**

**"Oi! Gaara-sama! Where's Temari-chan and Haku-san!?" Izumi called out barging in his apartment.**

**"Why are you yelling," Gaara asked coldly.**

**"Cause I can! But where are they!?"**

**"At Haku-san's apartment most likely..."**

**"Thanks! Bye!"**

**Kankuro walked down the street stilled annoyed at Haku.**

**Looking down, he ran into someone landing on them.**

**"Ow! Hey you idiot! Watch where you're going!" Ino yelled out rubbing her head.**

**"Why don't you!"**

**"Cause, I wasn't the one looking down!"**

**Kankuro and Ino looked at one another, each angered at the other.**

**"Wait, you're Kankuro-san, Temari-chan's younger brother, am I correct?"**

**"Heh, I'd rather have a scopean as a sister than her, at least it would look better!"**

**"Hey! Don't say that about Temari-chan!"**

**"I'll say what I want about her!"**

**Kankuro and Ino found themselves face to face with one another.**

**"She sure doesn't need a pig-headed brother like you!"**

**Ino didn't wait for his responce, she stood up and left.**

**"I hate women... They're so stupid!"**

**Kankuro stood up watching as Ino walked away very upset with him.**

**Haku and Temari sat on his couch as Temari cried into Haku's shoulder.**

**It was when there was a knock at the door when Haku finally got up.**

**"Oi! Hey Haku-san!" Izumi yelped while she gave him a hug.**

**"Izumi-chan, this isn't a good time..." Haku told her taking her off of him.**

**"Awww! Why not!?" Izumi asked giving him a fat lip.**

**"It's okay Haku-kun, let her in," Temari called out to him.**

**Haku moved over to let Izumi in.**

**"Why is Temari-chan crying, what did you do?" Izumi hissed at Haku giving him a sudden frown.**

**"Nothing, it was Kankuro-san." Haku informed her for his defence.**

**Temari looked away from Izumi and Haku at the mention of Kankuro's name.**

**"Oh... Sorry! Ah, I got to go!" Izumi said zooming out of the apartment before being questioned.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Haku stood outside the church, he thinking on the two people who were missing.**

**Kankuro still wasn't coming to the wedding, Izumi was late, and Gaara was nowhere to be seen!**

**Oh, what would Temari do when she found out?**

**Haku growned at the thought.**

**He looked over at Ino, she seemed to have noticed that they were missing too.**

**'What could be going on,' wondered Haku, straightening his tie.**

**Izumi moved out of the way as Kankuro's body came flying towards her.**

**"Gaara-sama! Aren't... Aren't you overdueing it?" Izumi stammered out.**

**Gaara didn't even look at her, using his sand coffin to hold Kankuro in the air.**

**Izumi didn't know what to do, she couldn't stop Gaara and she definately couldn't help Kankuro, what bad luck!**

**"P... please Gaara-sama, put him down," Izumi asked him as calmly as she could.**

**Gaara glared at her, reluctantly putting Kankuro down.**

**Izumi released her held breath, running to Kankuro.**

**"A... are you all right?" She asked while Gaara took his leave.**

**She didn't receive a responce, she noticed that he was unconcious.**

**Checking his pulse incase he was dead, she bent over his chest.**

**"Good he's still alive..." She said to herself trying her best to pick Kankuro up.**

**"Gaara-san! Hey!" Haku yelled out, trying to catch Gaara.**

**Haku looked at Gaara to see his blood lust and knew that someone must be dead or dying.**

**"What have you done?" Was Haku's only question as he looked futher into his eyes.**

**After Izumi rushed Kankuro to the hospital she tried to figuar out what to say to Haku and Temari.**

**Nothing seemed right.**

**It then hit Izumi what day it was, it was the wedding.**

**"Oh great! What am I supposed to tell them, 'your brother's near his deathbed, oh hope your days good'! Shoot! I have to change!"**

**Izumi ran to where she was staying to change.**

**She decided to tell them after they were man and wife.**

**"Nothing, now aren't you suppose to be getting married?" Gaara shot Haku a bad look.**

**Haku dropped the subject immediately, not wanting to die.**

**Gaara and Haku walked into the church.**

**Izumi ran into the church, almost right as Temari came in.**

**She watched from her place next to Haku as they said their vows.**

**Every moment seemed forever as she kept the news on Kankuro a secret.**

**Afterward, Izumi stopped them.**

**"Haku-san, Temari-chan, please forgive me, but I have some bad news about Kankuro-san."**

**Izumi felt her mouth become dry while Temari and Haku looked at her.**

**"What is it Izumi-chan," Temari asked her.**

**"Kankuro-san... Gaara-sama killed him..." By this point, Izumi didn't dare look at them.**

**"Wh.. what..." She heard Temari say followed by her crying.**

**Gaara wasn't thrown in jail, but was sent to a mental insitute.**

**Temari and Haku had a small family.**

**Izumi and Gaara ended up with one another with only one child.**

**Naruto and Hinata married too, had some kids.**

**And so people, this 20 something chapter FanFic is OVER, THE END.**


End file.
